The Cabin
by livinglifefearless
Summary: Eli takes Clare to a cabin in the woods when they should be in school. But there, they finally express thier feelings for each other. Rated M for a reason. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Eli.

Eli.

Eli.

He's been on my mind ever since he showed up at my house and gave me his head phones. His beautiful green eyes permanently etched into memory. Sigh. I tried to push all thoughts of him out of my mind as I pulled my Skinny dark wash jeans onto my body. I ran my fingers through my hair and took one last glance at myself in my mirror. Perfect.

"Clare honey? Are you ready to leave?" My mother asked through my door.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me get my bag and I'll be down."

I heard her footsteps as she went down the stairs, and the closing of the door as she went outside.

Eli.

Eli.

Eli.

Eli's eyes, his hair, his mouth…..

And there he was again. Constantly in my head. I mentally fought with myself over my feelings for him during the car ride to school totally ignoring whatever it was that my mom was saying. She parked the car and I stepped out.

"Clare! Over here!" Alli called from across the parking lot.

I walked over to where she stood with Drew.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

Alli leaned into Drew, "So, we were talking and you know, maybe, you and Eli would want to go on a double date with us?"

What?

They thought we were together? Oh no, how many other people thought that too?

"Look I hate to disapoint you guys but Eli and I are not…"

"Eli and I are not what?" Speak of the devil. Eli asked as he stood next to me. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks as I began to speak but Alli got there first.

"Oh nothing just about how you guys havent started your english essays yet." She smiled her imfamous smile and then looked at Drew and then they walked into the lobby of the school holding each others waists.

Eli Chuckled behind me, and I turned to face him.

"Whats so funny mister?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh nothing, Clare Bear. I just know that that's not what you guys were talking about. "

"What? No, that is exactly what we were talking about!" I defended our lie.

"Then look me in the eyes and convince me that its true."

"Fine."

I fixed my gaze on his amazingly sexy green orbs and I tried to speak, but found myself hypnotized by them. My trance was broken as I felt his hand take hold of mine and started dragging me through the student parking lot and towards Morty.

"What are you doing? School is the other way!"

He glanced back at me, smirked his sexy smirk, "We arent going to school today."

I stopped and pulled him to a halt as well.

"And why not?"

"Because I want to talk to you. I want us to be alone," He let go of my hand, " Now will you please get in the hearse?"

"Fine." I agreed and pulled open the door and slid inside.

A moment later he was in the car too, and we where driving out of the student parking lot. Just us too. Ditching school was becoming a habit of mine since meeting him. Not that I minded too much.

" Eli, tell me, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a secret, if I told you I would have to kill you."

We rode in silence for the rest of the drive except for the frequent glances that we would give each other.

Gosh, I wanted him. I wanted him enough to screw my purity ring and let him have all of me. Not that he actually wanted all of me. The car pulled to a stop and before I could even push the door open he was there opening it for me just like a gentleman.

Instead of ending up on a nice bench some where in the park that he pulled up too, we ended up hiking through the woods.

"Its just alittle bit further. " He said to me glancing back at me.

'If it isnt im going to have to kill you!" I threatened him.

"But who would get to you annoy without me?"

And then I saw it.

It was beautiful.

And then I realized where he had taken me.

The lake where everyone went during the summer. Right next to it was one of cabins that over looked the lake.

"Its my families cabin. I like it here. Its so peaceful. So quiet and beautiful."

We walked up the steps of the cabin,the twigs crunching beneath our feet. The interior of the cabin was nice. Simple yet ellegant. Just like Eli.

I laid down on the couch and spread myself out and closed my eys. I was alone in a cabin.. With Eli. The most alone we had ever been.

"Clare." He said and I felt him sit down on the floor beside me.

I opened my eyes to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Clare." He said again but in a much deeper breathier tone.

"Eli, tell me what your thinking about." I instructed him.

"I cant." He replied and looked down.

"Eli, you can tell me anything."

"Im afraid of what your reaction will be."

"Please, just tell me."

And then his lips were moving on mine with so much passion. I kissed him back with urgency. The kiss was unlike any other I had ever received from K.C. It was so much better. He pulled me on top of him and I straddled his hips. His tounge licked across my lower lip and I granted him access. Our tounges collided in a frenzy of need and lust. A few moments later he pulled away.

"Clare, we don't need to go any further than this. I know your abstinent and I respect you so much."

But I loved him.

And I wanted him so bad.

"I want you Eli. I want you to have me, all of me."

"Your sure?"

I only nodded unable to form a sentence.

He pulled me onto my feet and kissed me some how moving us into the bedroom. He kissed me again and my back came into contact with the soft bed. He clinbed on top of me reclaiming my mouth with his own. Feeling brave, I tugged on his shirt telling him to remove it. He got the idea and soon my hands were roaming all over his bare chest. He let out a moan that made me even more turned on. He reached down to my shirt and unbuttoned my blouse. He gently pulled it off of me and kissed my breasts. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it through. And then pulled down the zipper to his skinny jeans. I could feel how hard he was. I should have been scared, nervous, but instead I felt safe. He made me feel safe and I was ready to do this with him. I pullled his pants off him and shyly touched the large buldge through the only remaining piece of fabric. He groaned and bucked his hips. He gasped, "no fair, your still in pants."

And then my pants ened up in the pile of clothes on the floor. Slowly, he slid his hands up my thighs and to the hem of my panties. He looked up at me again before hooking his finger on them and then pulling them down. He reached around and unclapsed my bra as well.

"Your so beautiful." He breathed.

I bent his head down and licked my neck. Down to breasts and then even lower.

"AHHH!" I yelped as I felt his tounge on my wet nether region. I gasped as he plunged his tounge inside me. It felt sooo good. I arched my back in pleasure and his hands found their way to my hips. He licked and sucked untill the most over whelming pleasure exploded through me. He licked up all my juices and then pulled himself up. I Could feel his bludge press against me thigh.

"Eli, please, do it."

He eyes darkened with lust and he thrust into me. He stopped, giving me time to adjust as tears came to my eyes. I kissed the tears, "Shhh, its gunna get better. I promise."

After a moment the pain subsided.

"Move" I said.

He started thrusting slowly. Then getting faster and harder. I started moaning his name and held onto his back for support. His moans and grunts filled my ears as he moved inside of me. The pleasure he was giving me was unlike any I had ever felt before. He thrusted even harder into me and I moaned his name, "Eli..."

"Say my name again Clare…Please."

I moaned his name again and then we exploded in pleasure together. Ecstacy.

He oulled out of me and pulled me closer to his body.

"Clare, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I love you too Eli. And Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."


	2. New Story!

I'm writing a full length story about Eclare! The first chapter is up; it's called "A piece of Hope After a Storm." Check it out guys and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so I know if I should continue or if I just fail at life, ha-ha.

Lots of love,

Livinglifefearless


End file.
